Misunderstandings and Flying Books
by Natsuya801923
Summary: My blouse was left wide open, revealing my red checkered bra. I did the next thing that came to mind: I chucked my books at him.


**Hey guys! It's been a whileeee. :( **

**To my readers, I said I would finish all my stories but life got in the way.. I'll try to finish it by summer before I go to college. Or rather, I **_**will **_**finish them! [:**

**But hi. :D This is just a really short one-shot I thought up while writing random stuff in my journal. Originally, I didn't have the mindset of using it for a SC! fanfiction but hey, they fit the role :3  
Picture of the story is from deviantART, colored by Linda1991, btw.  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**-x-**_

I clutched my books close to my chest, using them as a shield against the imminent accidents that could occur within the wide, spacious hallways of my high school. I did my best to practically breeze past the haunting area, filled with hordes of malicious and evil teenagers.

_I probably sound extremely paranoid and possibly crazy but…_

Someone to my right bumped—more like _shoved_—into my shoulder, causing all my books to fall. I could only stand and watch as other students joined in, kicking all my books this way and that, spreading it out throughout the whole floor.

…_I'm not._

I sighed. Crouching down to the ground, I began to retrieve my books when someone had the nerve to _step on my hand_.

I glanced up at the culprit and what do you know—it was _Saaya_. The vicious and manipulative monster disguised as the 'red-headed beauty.' God, she and her self-proclaimed title make me gag.

"Oh, look what we have here. It's _Hoshina Utau_," she sneered in her annoying, nasally voice. She proceeded to grind her foot into my hand, making sure to leave an imprint of her ugly and disgusting footprint. Her followers, who were just as annoying and ugly, snickered. "What a _loser_."

"What do you want, Saaya?" I said, thoroughly tired with her antics.

"For you to disappear from my sight," she seethed.

"Why? Because I'm so much better than you?"

She stomped on my hand, causing me to wince. With her foot still on my hand, she knelt down and came really close to my face, giving me a _clear _look at her face. Ew, how much makeup did this girl put on?

"You better shut it, missy, or I'll get you _expelled_."

The reason why Saaya was "popular" was due to her dad. Her father was the CEO of this huge company and was the main benefactor for this school so he held immense power. He loved to pamper his daughter so if she requested _anything _at all, he would definitely grant her wish. And that means my expulsion.

And that was why I couldn't hurt Saaya, even though I _really, really, __**really **_wanted to. I couldn't afford to get expelled from this school. I received a full scholarship to attend this school (through my vocal skills) and my family didn't have the money to send me to another school. This school could potentially be the only good thing that sets me apart from others who are also hoping to enter the entertainment industry. Though I loathe Saaya, I must stay in this prestigious school to increase my chances for my future career.

"Of course, Saaya-_san_." I wanted to gag at my sugar-coated voice.

Somewhat satisfied, she stood up. Now I can finally get the hell away from this damn girl.

I was about to stand up as well when _freezing, icy water _came pouring down, freezing me to the core and soaking all my clothes. My hair had become a wet, sopping mess as well.

They all laughed at my drenched state and I heard the sound of a bucket fall to the ground. I couldn't believe I didn't notice one of them holding it earlier.

I looked down at my damp clothes. My white blouse was all wet so my bra could clearly be seen. Damn it.

I hurriedly collected my belongings before dashing to the nurse's office and asking for a new set of the uniform. Afterwards, I quickly went to the restroom toward the back lobby of the school. The best thing about it was that there were shower stalls in here. Since classes just started, no one was in here, which made me sigh in relief. I didn't think I could handle any more bullying today.

Saaya's bullying wasn't this bad when Ikuto was still attending this high school (with a scholarship for music as well). My brother was practically a walking masterpiece so everyone, especially Saaya, fell head over heels for him. Since he was my brother, Saaya didn't want to look horrible in front of him. As a result, she didn't bully me as much. That is, until he graduated last year. The pathetic thing was, she still chased after my brother even after he was gone. But during the winter vacation before he left for college, she found out he was actually going out with Amu, my best friend who goes to another high school. Saaya's appalled expression was _so _worth standing outside in the middle of winter in just my pajamas.

However, since then, the bullying had increased and other students went along with it because they didn't want to face the wrath of Saaya's power, or rather, her father's power.

I stripped off my blouse and bra before walking into the stall. I couldn't actually take a full shower right now so I resorted to rinsing my hair. Who knew what was in that filthy bucket?

When I finished, I used the hand dryer to dry my bra first. While I was doing this, I glanced in the mirror, taking in my reflection. My damp hair framed my hollow face and covered my gaunt shoulders. Even though my blonde locks covered my physical imperfections, it couldn't mask my vulnerable and weak self that could only succumb to Saaya's threats. I felt so pathetic.

When it was dried, I put my bra back on before grabbing the clean blouse from the windowsill.

I completely halted when I heard the sound of the door abruptly open.

Oh, _shit_. You have got to be kidding me. What if they were Saaya's cronies? Though thick-headed, they wouldn't pass up on an opportunity like this. I could practically imagine exposed images of myself circulating around the school. And what's worse, they were probably going to edit it and actually show me naked.

I wanted to bang my head on the ground. While I'm here thinking of different scenarios, why wasn't I actually getting dressed?!

Faster than lightning, I whipped the blouse around me. But before I could even begin to button it, the culprit stumbled into the bathroom.

My hands stopped and my jaw dropped.

The person in front of me wasn't a friend of Saaya, which was good, I guess. But the person in front of me wasn't a girl—it was a _boy_. In a _girls _restroom.

He had this dazed look in his eyes when he staggered his way in. Something registered in his mind and he was now looking clearly at me with a wide-eyed look and agape expression upon his face. He pointed at me with a trembling finger. "You—what—why are you—"

And that was when I finally noticed as well.

My blouse was left wide open, revealing my red checkered bra.

Saying my face became a ripe tomato would be an understatement.

I screamed and did the next thing that came to mind.

I chucked my books at him.

"Get the"—my history book was next—"hell out"—my math textbook (absolutely _hated _that class) landed on his foot—"you pervert!"

"Whoa, hey, watch it!" He hid behind a wall, safe from my ambush of flying books. Told you I needed books as my protection. "What the hell are you doing?"

I scoffed, not believing what he was actually saying. I shot up from the floor and marched right up to this perverted criminal.

His chestnut-colored hair was tousled and his emerald eyes gazed at me with suspicion, anger, and fear. Ha, serves him right.

Using my pointer finger, I repeatedly began to poke his chest while I spoke. "Well, _mister_, I'd like to say the same to you. This is the _girls restroom_."

He scoffed. "You must be crazy."

I leaned in real close as he backed up against the wall. "Well, why don't you check the sign outside? _You're _the one who's crazy."

"Fine!" And he marched outside, thinking he was going to prove me wrong. But the wrong one here was him.

When he saw the familiar silhouette of a female etched on the sign, he gulped and slowly made his way back to me. His face became noticeably red and he was scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Uh, sorry about that. I was kind of half-asleep when I first came in. But then I saw you on the floor and uh…" he trailed off, looking away.

"What?" I asked, giving him a glare.

He looked down at my chest before quickly averting his eyes.

Confused, I looked down and my cheeks reddened. _Why_ am I so stupid?

I turned around and swiftly buttoned up my blouse. I was ready to die from embarrassment.

"So, uh," he started, causing me to turn around. He cleared his throat. "I actually just transferred here." Figures. No wonder he didn't know that I was the public target of Yamabuki Saaya. Otherwise, he would have already fled or proceeded to bully me to get on good terms with that brat.

"We got off to an, um, interesting start but," he said, before sticking out his hand, "let's start again. Hi, my name is Kukai. Souma Kukai." He grinned and he almost blinded me with his radiant energy and pearly whites.

I rolled my eyes and glanced suspiciously at his outstretched hand. He wouldn't be able to last two days talking to me. Anybody who willingly talked to me faced the wrath of that damn Saaya.

My hand hesitantly inched toward his. He seemed like a genuine person, though.

Before my hand reached his, he closed the space between our hands by grasping my hand in a firm handshake, grinning the whole time.

"Uh, my name is Hoshina Utau."

"Utau? That's a pretty name."

I subconsciously blushed at his bright smile.

He knelt to the floor and retrieved my books. "But I have to say…for a girl, you sure are strong, Utau."

"Who said you could call me by my first name, _Souma_?" I made sure to emphasize his last name. Who did he think he was? We're not even buddy-buddy and he thought we could be on first-name basis?

"_I_ did." And he gave me this cheeky grin that matched his mischievous jade-colored orbs.

I growled before yanking my books out of his grasp.

"Plus, I've pretty much seen you shirtless so we should drop the formalities, right?"

Oh, how I wanted to punch his oh-so-handsome face. "Is that so?" I sauntered toward him and saw him perceptibly become uncomfortable under my intense gaze. I smirked. My face inched closer to his until our faces were only mere centimeters apart. "Think again, _Souma_." And I dropped all my books, watching them land on his already bruised feet.

He yelped in pain before collapsing to the floor.

His hilarious expression made me laugh out loud. I continued laughing at this ridiculous situation that I was currently experiencing. I brushed my hair aside after I finished my giggles died away. I turned to look at Souma who was still sprawled on the floor, and _he was staring right at me_.

I glared. "Staring isn't polite."

"You should laugh more. It's beautiful."

My eyes widened and my cheeks reddened into a deep shade of pink.

I changed my mind about two days. Souma won't last more than _a week_.

But I couldn't help but hope that he lasts longer.

_And this was the start of an interesting friendship and possibly something more._

_-x-_

**A little different this time. I don't usually write with sarcasm/humor but it was fun :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! It would be fun to make it into an actual story but I don't have the time, unfortunately :/**

**Happy New Year to all!**

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts (:**


End file.
